the_badlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Watchful Isles
After taking a ship to the Tiran, the mainland, a storm knocks you off course, where you crash at the Watchful Isles, a series of forbidden islands thought to be inhabited by the insane and evil spirits. You've been kidnapped by a mysterious figure, but no one holds you captive. SPOILER ALERT! To the Mainland The Watchful Isles begins with your arrival at Port. You board a boat and the boat leaves dock. After some exploring of the ship you eventually head to your bed and sleep. Crash-Landing Upon waking up, it's raining and thundering. You climb to the dock of the ship and help secure some ropes to the mast, when lightning strikes the ship, causing a massive explosion, knocking you out. You awake in the wreckage of the ship. No one else survived. You get out of the wreckage and discover you've crashed at an island. You begin to climb the hill in the middle of the island, encountering several Wraiths along the way. After you reach the top, you find an odd tower. You climb it, encountering a few more Wraiths, before reaching the top, and discovering your location in a map on the wall. The Watchful Isles Upon climbing the tower, you discover you're in the Watchful Isles. You have to find a boat. You head back down the tower and the mountain, heading away from the crashed boat, to the opposite side of the island. You encounter more Wraiths. After killing them, you find a bridge to the next island. You begin to cross the bridge, when the part behind explodes and Wraiths begin to surround you. There are too many to take on, and before long, you have no chance to survive. Luckily, a man appears and begins to kill off the Wraiths. After every Wraith is dead, the man and you talk. You tell him of your problem, and he tells you he has the same problem, escaping the island. He promises to help you and tells you his name: Mud. He explains to you he needs to grab some things. You follow him back to his hideout, where he then traps you, revealing his intentions: That he is in charge of the Watchful Isles and everyone follows his rules. He knocks you out and puts you in a cell. Mud is not duM You awake in your cell and notice there's someone else in another cell. After speaking with him, you discover he is a Mage of Manipulation. He reveals he can not teleport out because Mud put an enchantment on him that makes it so he can't perform spells on himself. He offers to teleport you out of your cell if you open his own. After accepting, he teleports you. You can choose whether or not to release him, but it doesn't really matter. * Release Him: He joins you in an escape attempt. You encounter a guard, or a Mudden, you kills the Mage. * Leave Him: You leave the Mage in the cell and encounter a guard, or a Mudden in your escape. You kill the Mudden, and find a chest nearby with some weapons and armor in it. You grab them and fight a few more Muddens before escaping. As you get out, you find a map that shows there is a dock at the other end of the Isles with some ships, and you begin your way there. Carry On After escaping Mud's prison, you find a seemingly civilized town, habited by Wolfmen. They don't trust you, but leave you be. You make your way to the bridge to the next island, only to discover it's destroyed. You return to the village and begin asking if there is a way to the next island besides the bridge. After speaking to a barkeeper, he tells you of a secret, underground tunnel that help you carry on with your journey, ironically called the Underground. He offers the location of the entrance for a price, but is easily susceptible to intimidation or persusion. He gives you the location of the entrance, and you head there. When you reach it, you discover several Muddens guarding it. After killing them, you move on into the tunnel and cross to the other side. The Underground Half of the Underground is safe, but you begin encountering Wraiths and Muddens. After fending them off while venturing through the tunnel, you exit it, only to discover the Underground took you right from the second island straight to the fifth. Almost There... You exit and encounter two elite trained Muddens, or Insane. After killing them, you continue on to a Naked Eye peace town. Mud sends more Insane after you, who begin attacking the town. Before can escape, you have to help save citizens, kill Insane, and put fires. After you do this, you manage to get out of the burning village alive and head to the next bridge. You cross and encounter some more Insane. You kill them and keep going onto the final island. Oh, So Close You make it to final island, which, thankfully, is relatively small. You head to the docks, but to do so, you have to get through Mud's headquarters. You enter and immediately encounter many Insane. You fight your way through the area and get to the armory, which you must cross through to get to the docks. Inside there is a chest with all your stuff in it. You take it and head to the docks, having to fight only three more Insane. You kill them and board a boat. A Battle On the Scary Seas Your ship is now at sea, but Mud has followed you in another ship. He begins sending over Insane and Muddens to your ship. You have to fight them while you navigate your way through the decks of the ship to fire cannons at Mud while he fires at you. When you have put a massive hole in his ship, you swim to it and fight Mud. After a difficult battle, you manage to kill him. He drops some very valuable items, which you should take.You then swim back to your ship and sail back to the Badlands.